Love Between Pharoh and Servant
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: If you think Yami's the pharoh you ar soooo wrong! XD Full summary inside, but Yugi's the pharoh and Yami's the servant! Read and Review, minna! [Lemon in 2nd chapter]
1. Default Chapter

"Love Between a Pharoh and a Servant"  
  
A/N: Ok..this is a Yami/Yugi fic, surprisingly. Yugi is a pharoh, and Yami is his new slave for his birthday...the second chapter has lemon (I finally learned how! 5-10 reviews and I'll post it!). The one featuring Ryou and Bakura is entitled "Slave 4 U"...bondage...yummy...XD I'll post it as soon as I can!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own YGO...  
  
Warning: Implied lemon, citrus, lime...all those things related to boyxboy love, and kissing....really *deep* kissing. Don't like, don't read, don't sue. If you flame me I don't really care.  
  
And if you *wish* to flame me, don't use words like "you suck". At least give me *reasons*. ^^;;  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Misura: Thank you for reviewing my 3 YxYY fics...ok, so it wasn't stupid. ^^  
  
Sansi: *grovels* gomengomengomengomen!!!!! Ok, so it isn't! ^^ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Female Yami/Yugi: Hey, even if you're anonymous it's lovely to hear from you! Ok, here's a new one!  
  
Koiishi_No_Tenshi: ^_^ Want more? Here's more...only it's Yugi and Yami switching from seme to uke!  
  
Lilly_starwind: Want an update? ^^ Review this one and I'll give you a packed lemon!  
  
Dagger5: Thanks! Ok, here's another fic for you!  
  
Come_thee_hither: As usual, here's another new one! and it'll be chaptered!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy birthday, Yugi." Ryou, his best friend and neighboring prince said, as he brought a small gold locket on a chain as Yugi's 16th birthday present. It was a huge celebration--the cutest and smallest prince was celebrating the day of his birth, and could now therefore recieve girls or boys for his servants and what-not.  
  
Pharoh Yugi smiled. "Arigatou gozaymasu, Ryou!" Unlike other pharohs, Yugi was extremely nice and kind. He was comfortable with everyone and didn't mind it when others called him Yugi. He liked the fact, and was always reminding everyone to call him "Yugi" instead of "Pharoh".  
  
Ryou smiled. "That is for you and whoever may be your love. I hope you find him or her, Yugi!" Yugi nodded. "I hope so too."  
  
As usual, his usual harem of girls came in, all to add to his growing concubine pile. But nevertheless, Yugi smiled warmly and greeted his new servants, which made the slave girls smile a little. Everyone had told them that Yugi was strict, but he looked very innocent and sweet.  
  
Seto, his high priest said, "Pharoh Yugi, you must try to be a little more...disciplinary when it comes to your servants." The tri-colored little king just replied, "But I like it when people are comfortable with me. Seto- chan, wouldn't you?"  
  
Seto sighed and ruffled his cousin's hair. (I heard that Seto and Yami were first cousins, so what the heck; I'd do the same with Yugi) "Whatever you say, cousin. It's your kingdom, after all..."  
  
Marik and Malik had gotten him a large assortment of gold, Ryou and Bakura had gotten him some more slave girls, in addition to the locket. Smiling, he ordered his guardians, Joey, Mai, Tristan and Anzu to go and give the new slaves a bath.  
  
"Onegai, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Anzu...could you please give the slave girls a bath? I'd hate to see them uncomfortable on their long journey." The group nodded, and Mai said, "Really, if we kept on giving your new slaves a bath, Yugi, they'd think they were guests here or something."  
  
Yugi smiled innocently. "But as I said, I don't want them to be uncomfortable." For added effect, he flashed the puppy eyes at Mai. "Onegai, Mai-san?" Mai sighed. "It's impossible to ignore your eyes, Pharoh Yugi...ok..."  
  
Yugi's smile widened as he sat back on his small throne, Sennen (millenium) Eye Crown glittering on his forehead. Before he could leave though, he asked, "Seto...where's Isis's gift? She said she had 'a real catch' to give me...whatever that means."  
  
Seto managed a small smile. "Yes. She was sorry she couldn't stay for long, she just left her gift with us. I asked the others to give him a bath as well." Yugi's amethyst eyes widened, and he blushed. "A...boy? That's new. Mostly everyone gives me slave girls to add to my harem...not that I don't mind...did you tell Isis-san that I thank her?"  
  
His cousin nodded. "Of course."  
  
"That's good...now I have to assign rooms to all my new servants!" Yugi got up from his throne and walked towards the bathing room, a beautiful aura of sparkling light aiding his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like! ^^ You'll see Yami soon! 


	2. Yaoi LemonFirst Night

"Love...First Night"  
  
A/N: Second chapter, minna-san! ^^ I hope you like it...here's the second chapter of "Love Between a Pharoh and his Servant". This chapter is mainly their first night together. ^~ L E M O N warning!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own YGO! How many times should I repeat?  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai, citrus, yaoi... (thank you to all my reviewers! This is a particularly long chaptered fic just for all of you...) And just to make things fair, I will tell you when the lemon comes in (yes I will attempt to write my first lemon) and then if you don't like it, ignore it and skip to the after part.  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Koiishi_No_Tenshi: ^-^ Here it is! ^^;; 5-6 reviews are very very very good for me! ^^;;  
  
Yugi & Mai: Well, we're at the episode where Duke Devlin (Otogi) challenges Yami to Dungeon Dice Monsters. ^^;; And no, Yugi isn't gonna catch Yami naked...maybe later, since it does have lemon. I hope it's a good enough lemon for all of you.  
  
Yes I DO have a crush on one of the characters! It's Ryou! (good Bakura) Hey, he's a sweetheart...what can I say. ^^;;  
  
Sansi: Oh, you will...you will....^~  
  
Dark_Hikari7: Updated! ^^;;  
  
Ryou: Oh my goddess...she actually wrote a lemon!  
  
Bakura: NOt a weak one, I would say...I hope. Because if she's successful with her first one, she's going to go with us...Slave 4 U is supposed to be a bondage fic with lemon.  
  
Ryou: *blushes and fans self* Whoo! Is it hot in here or is it just me?  
  
Kaiyu and Bakura: JUST YOU.  
  
Bakura: Hope this one's good.  
  
Ryou: Me too. *holds Kaiyu's hand*  
  
Kaiyu: ME three...I'm really nervous about this one. *squeezes Ryou's hand*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Yugi got to the bathing room, he found all his new concubines swathed in light, comfortable, gauzy cloth, with gold rope on their waists, and comfortable leather sandals. Gold earrings, bracelets, and other types of jewelry had been applied on them, and on their light clothing was a small star in front, saying that they were owned by Yugi, and nobody else.  
  
"Anzu, Joey, Tristan, thank you. Please leave...Mai, have you chosen their scent?" The blond nodded, as she carefully arranged tons of small glass vials on a tray. Yugi liked that a certain group of concubines would be identified immediately by their smell. He already had lavender, vanilla, and jasmine as some scents, but white lily was reserved for a very special group.  
  
"I think you'll like the fact that white lily has been chosen for them." Yugi nodded enthustiastically. "I like white lily!"  
  
As he met his new slaves and told them where their work would be, he couldn't help but notice that he couldn't see this new boy that Seto had told him about. As all the girls went out, he asked, "Mai...did Seto bring a boy here?"  
  
The blond nodded. "Yes, he did. He told us to bring it to your room, Yugi. I think you'll *like* that gift. Strange, he looks a lot like you--Yugi?"  
  
The boy's eyes had widened, the Sennen Eye Crown glowing. "He can't be! ...no...there's no way...please excuse me, Mai-san! Arigatou gozaymasu...you can go with Anzu, Joey and Tristan; since you don't have any more duties, please eat for awhile. I know all of you haven't eaten this morn."  
  
As Yugi went up towards his room, his thoughts spinned wildly.  
  
'Maahado (Dark Magician) did tell me that when I turned 16, I would recieve a gift...a boy that looked exactly like me...I didn't really believe him, but now...'  
  
When he opened the door to his room, the sweet smell of white lily engulfed him. A figure sat near his bed, and when the little Pharoh went closer, a deep, sensual voice said, "Good evening, Pharoh." The moonlight shone on the figure, clothing him in light.  
  
The same white gauzy cloth was wrapped loosely around him, a crimson-red satin sash around his slim, narrow waist, saying that he was the Pharoh's personal servant. Heavy gold earrings hung from his ears, and a pair of dazzling crimson eyes looked down at him. Yet...Yugi couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Usually, the pharoh's personal servant wore a gold or silver sash. Crimson meant that he was more than the personal slave. A pleasure slave. (Making it up~~~)  
  
"Good evening...what is your name?" Yugi asked softly, his amethyst eyes glowing. Seeing those innocent eyes made Yami's breath hitch. Was it really he who was the ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt? Him? This sweet little boy?  
  
"Yami."  
  
Yugi smiled. The perfect name for such a powerful being. Really, it was Yami who was supposed to rule the throne. He was perfect--lean, supple and strong, while Yugi himself was delicate.  
  
Bronze, sun-kissed skin shone white in the moonlight, a stark contrast to Yugi, who was as white as lily petals. Wine-red eyes met shining amethyst, Yami holding a dominative aura, whilst shy Yugi held a submissive one. Yugi's head was of soft, downy hair, gold bangs with red-tipped black hair. Yami's hair was like his, except his hair was a bit more jagged, and some golden strands proceeded back to the raven and blood-red hair. The two looked at each other, when Yami whispered, "Does the pharoh want his gift now?"  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand what you mean." (Aw, isn't this cute--he's innocent!) Yami whispered seductively, "I'm more than just a personal slave, Pharoh...*much* more..." Yugi blushed hotly, then recomposed himself. Smiling softly, he said, "Then maybe you would rather join me on my bed? It would be much softer there; I'm sure."  
  
As Yami and Yugi went towards the bed, Yami was tackled by Yugi, and Yugi said, "Are you sure you're much more...as you claim that you are?"  
  
Yami replied, "Maybe I am."  
  
"Well, let's see." Yugi said, as he chastely pressed his lips towards Yami's. Yami marvelled at how soft this pharoh was--so delicate...so beautiful. Yugi gently nibbled on Yami's lips, and surprised, Yami opened his mouth. Yugi took the chance and slipped his tongue inside, which was quickly dominated by Yami's mouth, as their tongues sparred.  
  
When the two broke for air, Yugi's head was spinning. *Nobody* had given him a kiss like that...Yami smiled softly. "Was that your first kiss, Pharoh?"  
  
The Pharoh nodded shyly. "Did you like it?"  
  
"NO. I didn't like it. I loved it...what's more," Yugi whispered into Yami's ear. "I love to be dominated." (WHAT?! What's so unusual about this situation?) Immediately, all of Yami's blood left his head, and sped straight to his groin. Left in a state of slight dizziness, he allowed himself to be seduced by his new master, and possibly first love.  
  
Yugi smiled, he too had been hard--impossibly hard since he laid eyes on Yami...he felt it was more than just pleasure he was after...did he love this new boy? (YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
{A/N: Might be a good time to place the warning now...I always think that when they get "hard" the lemon-y parts start, so...hey, don't blame me--I don't know how a lemon works since I've only read shounen and a few lemons-- which were mostly YY/Y.}  
  
==========Warning: Lemon. Skip, or read at own risk. But we all know you're going to read this anyway, ne? ^~=============  
  
Yugi lightly nipped Yami's ear, his tongue leaving a hot trail of saliva as he nibbled lightly, tongue exploring the whorls and shell of his ear. Yami shuddered. Yugi moved lower, and delicately kissed his way towards the spot where neck met shoulder, and suckled on the sun-kissed skin, teeth grazing lightly at the firm flesh.  
  
Once a red mark rose to his delight, Yugi tenderly licked Yami's chest, his tongue licking one nipple, whilst tiny hands twisted the other, giving both pain and pleasure to his new servant. Yami squirmed, pleasure overriding the slight pain.  
  
After one nipple was hard, Yugi licked the other in apology, and then dipped his tongue into Yami's navel. Once he lifted himself up once more, Yugi whispered, "Do it to me..." lust and love both swirling in his voice.  
  
Now he was SURE Yugi was trying his best to make him as hard as humanly possible, and he just did. Yami was so hard it hurt. Yet he did as his master wished. "Hai..."  
  
Gently, he tipped Yugi's chin up, and kissed the boy deeply, his own tongue gently sweeping across Yugi's lips. Yugi opened them willingly, and Yami took this oppertunity to explore every crevice of that hot mouth, tongue sweeping over his teeth as he tasted Yugi.  
  
He broke from Yugi in a minute, after pushing his tongue into Yugi's throat, almost gagging him; yet Yugi enjoyed this so much that he writhed, whispering. "Yami...oh, Yami..." Yami smiled. "Yugi."  
  
In a matter of seconds, their lower-body clothes were off, and Yugi's eyes widened when he looked at Yami's...gift.  
  
"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked softly.  
  
"I-I don't know if it'll fit...it's so big..."  
  
Yami chuckled. "Are you *sure* you're the Pharoh?"  
  
Yugi pouted. "Yes!" The Sennen (Millenium) Eye Crown glittered to prove his point.  
  
"Ok...ok...but don't worry, master...I'll make sure I won't hurt you," Yami murmured as he took Yugi's soft lips into a heated kiss.  
  
Whilst Yugi's attention was driven somewhere else, Yami's hand roamed low..._very low._ One slim finger tracing every ounce of the little pharoh's spine, making Yugi tremble deliciously, moaning against Yami's mouth.  
  
Gently, Yami slipped in his finger, and Yugi yelped in surprise. "Does it hurt?" Yami asked softly.  
  
"No...it just feels...strange....please..." Yugi purred softly.  
  
Yami growled at the back of his throat, and slightly pushed his finger harder, trying to find that one spot. 'I know it's around here somewhere....'  
  
When his finger brushed against one spot, Yugi saw fireworks and almost screamed out. "By Ra..." Yami grinned. "Found it..."  
  
He pulled his finger out of Yugi, and the little one moaned softly. He didn't want to lose that wonderful feeling....whatever it was. But he changed his mind quickly when Yami picked him up, and gently lowered him. When Yami's member touched the tip of Yugi's entrance, the little Pharoh shuddered.  
  
"Yugi...is this what you really want?" Yami whispered into his ear. "Y- yes." Yugi said quietly. "Once I begin, I can't stop. And do you really want to remain a virgin a bit longer?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No. I'd feel safe knowing you took me first. Yami...you may be a slave, but for me...you aren't one. I love you."  
  
Yami nuzzled his face into Yugi's neck. "And I feel like you're not like my other masters...I love you."  
  
They shared a sweet, chaste kiss, and then softly, Yami began to enter Yugi, stretching his tight, virgin hole.  
  
And almost too immediately, Yugi almost tensed. "Shh...my little one...don't tense..it'll hurt even more if you do. Sweetheart, just relax. It'll feel better soon. I promise."  
  
Yugi complied, and just...relaxed. Sooner or later, Yami was inside Yugi. Yami hissed. "So hot....so tight....my little one..." He pulled out, and thrust himself back in, hitting that one spot that made Yugi see stars.  
  
They built a rhythm out of it, and Yugi began to moan, scream and purr loudly. "Yami...harder..."  
  
They built a kind-of rhythm out of this, Yami speeding up his thrusts to meet Yugi's demands. Finally, Yugi whispered, "Y-yami....god..I...I'm gonna..."  
  
Yami smiled. "Then let's go to heaven together, my love."  
  
Yami shot his seed into Yugi, then held Yugi's member in his hands and rubbed, his gentle fingers massaging his length.  
  
Yugi screamed as he came, onto his and Yami's stomachs.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
===========Whew! END OF LEMON.=====================  
  
Body spent, Yugi collapsed onto Yami, his head on Yami's chest. Sorrowfully, Yami had to pull out.  
  
"Yugi..do you hear my heart?" Yugi nodded, as he listened to the comforting heartbeats that his slave--and newfound lover--produced.  
  
"That beat's only for you...only you have the power to make my heart yours.."  
  
The little Pharoh smiled. "And as my heart is yours...I love you." Yugi lifted his head up and scooted a bit closer to Yami, who gave him a loving kiss.  
  
"Want to have a bath first?"  
  
Yugi nodded, and said, "Did you really make sure none of you spilled onto the sheets?"  
  
Yami looked at the trail of white, milky fluid at the sheets. "Guess I didn't."  
  
Yugi smiled and said, "Then let me." He lapped up the milky fluid until every drop was gone, down his throat.  
  
"Oiishi..." (tasty/delicious)  
  
Yami blushed sweetly, and then put on his neat, linen robe, and Yugi pulled his on. Yami carried Yugi towards the large bathing room.  
  
Needless to say, the pharoh's scream once again was heard, echoing throughout the palace.  
  
Seto grinned as he managed to contact Isis Ishtar. "Isis? Yes, the pharoh thanks you greatly for the gift."  
  
Isis smiled. "I'm glad. Yami was really sulking back at the palace--they deserve each other. Oh, and Seto?"  
  
The High Priest looked at the girl who had come a long, long way, meeting him here just to hear Seto say thanks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have that puppy you ordered. HIs name is Jou."  
  
Seto smiled. "Then, lead on my dear lady...a puppy is just what I need...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ I hope you liked it....the lemon too...*crosses fingers* Love it? Hate it? Hell, just review me! CLick the little purple button and just do it for Ra's sake, and I'll be happy to write more fics! And sorry if they're mostly one-shots...somehow I can't bring myself to make a chaptered fic. But I'll try. ^^ And yes, the last sentences are implied Joey/Seto. 


End file.
